This invention relates to toner and wax processes, and more specifically to the preparation of a surfactant free colorant, such as a pigment dispersion, wherein the colorant is melt blended into a wax that has been functionalized by the incorporation of from about 150 to about 600 of ionic groups such as carboxylic acid, sulfonate or phosphate groups resulting in an anionic functionality and an amino or amide groups with respect to cationic functionality to for example, allow the wax to be dispersable into a particulate aqueous dispersion when heated above room temperature in water at a pH value in the range of from about 2 to about 11 pH, wherein the resulting submicron particle size diameter is for example, in the range of about 80 to about 300 nanometers and wherein the colorant/wax particles are aggregated with a surfactant free latex containing submicron resin particles to provide toner compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a surfactant free chemical toner process wherein the process comprises (i) the preparation of an latex emulsion comprised of about 20 to about 50 weight percent of submicron resin particles in a diameter size range of, for example, from about 100 to about 300 nanometers suspended in an aqueous phase, such as water present, for example, in an amount of from about 80 to about 50 percent by weight, wherein the total amount of resin and water is about 100 percent and wherein the latex emulsion is surfactant free, (ii) preparing a wax which is functionalized with either anionic or cationic groups; (iii) melt blending this wax with a colorant to provide a colorant/wax mixture which is capable of being readily dispersable in warm water, for example from about 30 to about 50.degree. C., at a suitable pH to provide a dispersion of submicron particles in the size range of about 50 to about 300 nanometers followed by aggregation and coalescence with the latex emulsion of (i) to provide a toner composition. The wax of (ii) utilized primarily to stabilize the colorant, such as pigment particles is for example, a polypropylene maleic anhydride with a saponification number of between about 42 and about 46, and which wax is capable of self dispersing in warm water, for example from about 30 to about 90.degree. C., providing a submicron size dispersion. The resulting dispersion contains submicron wax particles suspended in water and wherein the wax possesses a diameter size of for example, in the range of about 80 to about 300 nanometers, wherein the dispersion comprises about 35 percent colorant, about 15 percent functionalized wax and about 50 percent water. More specifically, with the processes of the present invention an inorganic cationic metal salt can be selected as a coagulant to facilitate aggregation of the resin particles of the emulsion latex and submicron colorant particles stabilized by the functionalized wax by providing a coating or a shell on the colorant particles. With further respect to the processes of the present invention, there can be accomplished the staged increasing of the temperature during the coalescence wherein two or more heating temperatures are conducted to achieve the final coalescence to for example, retain the toner particle size distribution, followed by staged changing of the pH of the aggregate mixture wherein the pH is lowered in two or more sequences to, for example, provide toner processes which are surfactant free.